Don't leave me again
by Rose Kirkland Jones
Summary: Las elecciones habían acabado, los resultados estaban listos y ambos creían estar preparados para asumirlo. "¿Debería ser Escocia un país independiente?" One-shot con dedicatoria. Cameron, gracias por hacer que me enamore cada vez más del ScotEng.


**Disclaimer** : Hetalia y sus personajes son propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz.

* * *

Había presenciado todo en silencio. No había dicho ni una sola palabra como Arthur, pero sí que toda Inglaterra se había dejado oír… siendo la voz de su pueblo la que gritaba exactamente lo que cargaba en su pecho.

Era el último día, la fecha en la que todo se decidiría. Había evitado verlo hasta entonces pero el proceso electoral hacía imposible evitar que volviese a contemplar su rostro aquella tarde. Los resultados finales estaban listos y ambos habían pedido conocerlos en soledad, salvo la presencia del otro como único medio para darle fin al asunto de una buena vez por todas.

Escocia había hecho el pedido porque se supo capaz de lidiar con un asunto tan nimio, con algo que no representaba más que una etapa y una llave para su libertad. Inglaterra, por su parte, sentía que el hecho de estar solo frente a su hermano podría darle la fuerza de enfrentarlo…

El pelirrojo estaba sentado frente suyo, con el rostro sereno pero con una media sonrisa que delataba que no pasaba una situación similar a la suya. Arthur no decía nada pero sabía, muy a su pesar, que sus gestos y su mirada decían todo aquello que sus labios no podían pronunciar… sólo le bastaba al escocés dirigir sus ojos hacia él para poder leerlo como un simple libro abierto.

Como siempre había sido desde que era un niño.

El cuarto estaba en silencio y ambos miraban al sobre en su lado de la mesa, sopesando el momento indicado para romper el sello y leer el contenido. El rubio jugaba con sus dedos bajo la mesa, en un claro gesto de nerviosismo aguardando la hora indicada… y el escocés no hacía más que mover sus pies haciendo que el taco y la punta de su bota golpeara repetidamente el suelo.

\- ¿No crees que ya es suficiente? –el sonido producido contra el piso se detuvo. Sus manos se escabulleron hasta tomar el sobre y acercarlo a su pecho.- Por mucho que pase el tiempo, los resultados seguirán siendo los mismos.

\- ¿Y? –enarcó una ceja- ¿No había un tiempo acordado ya? –exhaló fastidiado- Entiendo tu desesperación por irte pero tenemos protocolos. Al menos, por una vez en toda tu participación en la Unión, respétalos.

\- ¿No lo he hecho antes? –soltó el sobre y se inclinó hacia adelante, fastidiado por el comentario. Frunció el ceño sintiendo como la rabia se iba apoderando de él.- Sólo pones la historia desde tu perspectiva, siendo la víctima siempre y dejándonos al resto en tu contra como unos malditos abusadores. ¿Entiendes por qué las personas buscan alejarse de ti? –vio fijamente a las esmeraldas frente a él- ¿Entiendes ahora por qué Dylan se fue?

Ambos se defendían, soltando palabras específicas que sabían que dañarían al otro. No podían evitarlo, era eso o dejar que el peso del asunto terminase hundiéndolos.

\- ¡Cierra la maldita boca! –se levantó de golpe, poniendo ambas manos sobre la mesa y apretando la mandíbula devolviéndole la mirada con furia- ¡Mientes!

\- ¿Lo hago? –se recostó en el respaldar, riendo ante la reacción de su hermano.- ¿No basta con engañar al mundo que ahora necesitas hacerlo contigo mismo? –una sonrisa afilada se le formó en los labios.- Es por eso que no mereces estar en donde estás. Es por eso que todos te dejan solo… -cruzó sus piernas relajándose del todo- es por eso que me iré, Arthur.

Silencio. Ninguno se atrevió a romper el contacto visual por no querer perder frente al otro. El rubio tomó asiento sin apelar contra el mayor, reposó ambas manos sobre la mesa y las enlazó sobre el sobre de papel. Ya faltaba poco…

El ambiente era pesado y callado, siendo el único sonido de fondo el del tic-tac del reloj y el sonido de sus respiraciones. Inglaterra se sentía consumido cada vez en una angustia que no sabía cómo explicar… y mucho menos esperaba sentir.

¿Anhelar que el tiempo corriese tan rápido como fuera posible para acabar con todo y ver al mayor irse o estirar cada segundo por retenerlo con él?

Ya no sabía que era lo que quería en verdad.

Las campanadas que anunciaban la hora acordada lo estremecieron por completo, haciendo que mirase con desesperación al reloj, luego a su hermano y por último al sobre frente a él. Tragó saliva y cerró los ojos aceptando la decisión que había tomado minutos atrás: no lo abriría, no podría cargar con el resultado que sabía como verdadero. Respiró hondo pero el sonido de las patas de la silla arrastrándose por el piso lo hizo abrir los ojos y el eco de los pasos dado por las botas del contrario lo hizo enfocarse en el más alto. Miró el sobre perteneciente al escocés aún intacto, frente a la silla que hace solo segundos ocupaba.

\- ¿A dónde vas? –se levantó y apuró el paso tras el pelirrojo- Ni siquiera has revisado el contenido.

Lo miraba con miedo, desesperación y angustia. Podía jurar que su voz se escuchaba rota…

\- ¿Es necesario hacerlo? –detuvo la marcha ya cerca de la puerta, tomando el picaporte.- Tú y yo sabemos cuál es el resultado.

Era cierto, había sido un secreto a voces.

El vacío en su pecho y el nudo en su garganta lo obligaron a bajar la cabeza. Ahora estaba seguro, no quería que se fuera.

Levantó una mano, tomó la parte inferior de la chaqueta azul del mayor y se aferró a él con toda la fuerza que pudiera tener, como si aquello pudiese evitar que el lazo entre ellos se rompiera. No sería suficiente pero ahora, al menos, podía intentarlo ¿no? Podía pedírselo ¿no es cierto? Aún no era tarde… no podía serlo.

Al menos, ahora… ahora podía reconocerlo y podía hacer algo para evitarlo. Quería creerlo. Se aferraba a ello.

\- Please, don't leave me again… -las palabras salieron en un susurro lastimero en contra de su orgullo, transmitiendo su deseo en un ruego.

No hubo una respuesta… pero tampoco hubo un sonido extra.

Scott soltó la perilla abandonando la intención de salir del cuarto y se giró para ver a su hermano como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía: expuesto, indefenso, con aquellas murallas que se había aferrado a construir para protegerse completamente destruidas… su corazón dio un vuelco y, en un impulso, sus brazos rodearon al menor tratando de reconfortarlo.

 _"Should Scotland be an independent country?" (1)_

La respuesta era bastante clara para él en ese preciso momento.

 _"Los votantes de Escocia rechazaron independizarse de Reino Unido en el referendo que se realizó el 18 de Septiembre en el país._

 _La opción del "No" obtuvo 55% de los votos frente a los 45% del "Sí"._

 _2.001.926 votos del "No" contra 1.617.989 votos del "Sí"_

 _En todos los distritos, menos cuatro, el "No" se impuso frente a quienes aspiraban la independencia._

 _En Edimburgo, la capital escocesa, los que querían la continuación de Reino Unido sacaron una ventaja de 22%._

 _En cambio en Glasgow, el mayor centro electoral del país, el "Sí" obtuvo una ventaja del 7%." (2)_

Era bastante irónico que él haya podido entenderlo sólo hasta el final… pero su nación, dentro de ese sobre que había elegido no leer por miedo y por no ser capaz de afrontar directamente la separación definitiva de su hermano, haya hablado por él representando el genuino sentimiento que llevaba en el pecho y que, inútilmente, se había dispuesto a negar.

\- No –una mano se deslizó hacia los rubios cabellos, hundiéndose entre ellos, y la otra se aferró con fuerza a la cintura del inglés, atrayéndolo a su pecho- I won't.

* * *

Nota aclaratoria:

Dylan: Nombre usado para referirse a la representación humana de Irlanda.

(1) Pregunta del referéndum, siguiendo las recomendaciones de la Comisión Electoral del Reino Unido. Traducción "¿Debería ser Escocia un país independiente?" con las opciones "Sí y No"

(2) Fragmento extraído de la página BBC Mundo respecto al resultado del Referéndum de Escocia en 2014.


End file.
